


Amortentia, You Sod

by accidentallyonpurpose



Series: Marauders Era [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Moony - Freeform, Naked Cuddling, Padfoot - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform, prompt, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: based on the prompt:can you imagine remus harping on sirius all the time for smelling like a wet dog, and sirius one day gets so tired of it that he just bathes himself in amortentia so he’ll smell like things remus loves. and then he just smugly goes up to remus, “what do i smell like now?” and remus just rolls his eyes like, “you smell like chocolate and wet dog, nice try covering it up.”





	

Remus awoke curled around Sirius, James curled with his back to him and Peter at the edge of the bed on Sirius’ side. They were lying on the big, dusty four-poster bed in the Shrieking Shack. Although the bed was gross, it was better than the hard, dirty floor. Groaning and stretching, Remus rolled onto his back, rubbing his face with the hand not trapped under Sirius. This full moon had been particularly tough, and Remus was frustrated because he couldn’t discern what made one full moon harder than another. It meant he would be exhausted for the following week, no matter how much sleep he managed to get. With O.W.L.S. around the corner, it was exhaustion he couldn’t afford.   
“Go back to sleep you nutter,” Sirius grumbled, reaching out blindly and grabbing Remus’ free arm and rolling him back towards him. “It’s not even light out yet.”  
“How would you know? You haven’t even opened your eyes yet,” Remus murmured, trying not to wake the other two. He smiled fondly at Sirius. Recently he had been developing warmer feelings for Sirius, not that he would admit it to anyone for fear of jeopardizing his friendships. He also didn’t particularly fancy being mocked, even with good intentions.   
“I’m a dog, I sense these things,” Sirius said, still not opening his eyes. “And I’m cold, stop rolling away from me.”  
“I’m a dog too, you know. And I know for a fact that you can’t ‘sense’ sunlight,” Remus said, rolling back towards Sirius and closing his eyes.   
“Whatever,” Sirius mumbled, breath evening out once more. Remus discreetly stuck his nose in Sirius’ hair, falling asleep quickly. 

He awoke again a few hours later, still tangled with Sirius. Carefully untangling himself, Remus crawled off the bed and to his pile of clothes on the floor, pulling his clothes on and crossing to the window. Looking out, he watched as snow gently drifted from the sky, dusting the ground in white. It was a little early this year- maybe that was part of the reason why this moon had been so tough on him. Remus’ chuckled under his breath at the thought that the weather was affecting his body, as if he was an old man with a singing knee.   
“What’s so funny?” he heard from behind him, and he turned to see Sirius pulling on his shirt and crossing to the window, leaning on the other side.   
“Nothing,” Remus said, running his hand through his hair. “How’d the run go last night?” he asked.  
“Um, yeah, you know. We all ran around and stuff,” Sirius looked out the window, avoiding eye contact.   
“What happened?” Remus asked, knowing Sirius. If he was acting this shifty, something must have happened.   
“We may have, um, accidentally let you fall down a hill chasing a bat.”   
“That would explain the stiffness then,” Remus said. “At least I didn’t break anything.”  
“You are uncoordinated, but you are not that uncoordinated,” Sirius said, grinning at Remus.   
“Keep it down over there,” James grumbled from the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”  
“Get up, you lazy arse,” Sirius rebutted. “It’s snowing, and we don’t want to leave tracks to the Willow. Also we didn’t bring cloaks.”   
“Fine,” James sighed, rolling over and poking Peter with his toes. “You up, Wormtail?”  
“Yes, I’m up,” Peter said, rolling off the bed and standing. He and James quickly got out of bed and got dressed.  
“You stink,” James told Peter as they were squeezing through the tunnel back towards the Whomping Willow. “What’d you do, roll through dung last night?”  
Peter turned red. “No, but the ground isn’t exactly clean,” he mumbled.   
“At least you don’t smell like Padfoot. He stinks of wet dog.”  
Sirius rolled his eyes. “Oh, not this again. I do not smell of wet dog. You’re just being a tosser, Moony.”  
“No really, it’s quite revolting. Don’t you smell it, Prongs?”  
“I smell of flowers all the time, don’t I Prongs?”  
“Don’t drag me into this,” James said, holding out his hands. “You two deal with your problems yourself.”  
“Whatever, see if I help you try to impress Lily at our next Quidditch match,” Sirius grumbled. 

 

They were all gathered around a table by the fire in the Gryffindor common room a few days later, working on their homework.  
“Moony, what’s the answer to question seven?” James asked, leaning over to try to get a look at Lupin’s parchment.   
“Bugger off,” Lupin said, pulling his parchment more towards him. “What have you got so far?”  
“Well I’ve found Petrificus Totalus and Stupefy, but I can’t think of any more spells that would stun or render an attacker useless.”  
Remus relented after a moment. “I’ve also got Impedimenta, Confundus, Jelly-legs jinx, Flippendo, and you could make an argument for Expelliarmus and Carpe Retractum.”  
“Great, so I’ll add Impedimenta and Confundo to my list. Thanks, Moony.”  
“Yes, well, I’m the one recovering from turning into a werewolf, shouldn’t I be asking you for answers?”  
“Oh please, like being a werewolf is so hard,” Sirius teased, grinning at him.  
“At least I don’t smell like wet dog,” Remus said. “Have you even bathed since we got back?”  
“You know I have!” Sirius cried. “You saw me!”  
“If you say so,” Remus said, turning back to his work. 

 

Sirius walked in to the Great Hall the next morning, taking a seat beside Remus and across from James and Peter.  
“Is it raining outside?” Remus asked Sirius, not looking up from the book cradled in his hand.  
“I wouldn’t know, why?” Sirius asked.  
“You smell like a wet dog who’s just been in the rain,” he said, spooning cereal into his mouth.   
“Oh my god, mate,” Sirius said. Grabbing a piece of toast from the table, he stalked out of the Great Hall.  
“Was it something I said?” Remus asked mildly.

They found Sirius later that evening in the Common Room. “What do I smell like now?” he asked smugly as they approached, spreading his arms wide. Remus put the book bag slung over his shoulder onto a chair by Sirius, going closer and leaning in. Taking a long sniff, he leaned back, rolling his eyes. “You smell like chocolate and wet dog, nice try covering it up.”   
Sirius blinked for a moment, taken aback. Then, with a grin lighting his face, he reached forward and snaked his hand around the back of Remus’s neck, pulling him in and snogging him. Remus froze for a moment, taken aback, and then melted a little before coming back to his senses and pulling away.  
“What?” was all he could get out.  
“I doused myself in amortentia, you sod, hoping I’d smell of everything you love.”   
“Oh,” Remus said, blinking owlishly.   
“You two are gross,” James said from behind them, his arms crossed but a smile breaking across his face. Peter was beside him, blushing and beaming.   
“Oh bugger off,” Sirius said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. More to come :)


End file.
